Adding new participants to an existing one-on-one telephone call can be difficult. For example, an existing participant may be required to hit a “conference” button on a local telephone, dial a number associated with adding a new participant, and then hit the conference button again to conference the new participant into the call. This sequence fails if the new participant is not ready to join the call when the sequence is executed. Similarly, adding participants to a web-based meeting can also be difficult for several reasons. First, participants typically need access to a Universal Resource Locator (URL) that uniquely identifies, and is used to join, the web-based meeting, but the URL for the web-based meeting may not be readily available. Second, an “invite” to join a participant to the web-based meeting may need to be sent by a participant in the web-based meeting, which requires that participant to navigate web-pages to find a join meeting option, and then to enter an email address of the participant to be joined.